Slaggi
Wind|ailments = Windblight|weaknesses = Fire Ice|creator = FireBall13|habitats = Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Primal Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Tide Island, Dawnwind Valley, Hermit Forest, Ancestral Tomb, Misty Empire, Greenwood Isle|image = N/A}} Slaggi are small raptorial Bird Wyverns known for their green coloration and bulky dark green horns. Physiology Slaggi resemble other dog wyverns by having a body akin to them. They have camo green bodies with lighter green hide found at it's underbelly, behind the legs and under the feet. Their most distinctive feature are their heads. Their dark green colored upper head and lighter green colored jaw have tons of small spikes on the sides of the head and on top. On their snouts lies a somewhat bulky dark green horn. They have dark red eyes, teeth that are used to saw off flesh and their tail has a spiked tip with two smaller spikes on the side to be used like a club. Behavior Slaggi are mostly territorial carnivores that tend to fight other monsters around their size, sometimes even bigger if they have the numbers. When hunting though, they take advantage of their green colors to blend in to the green backgrounds. When on the pursuit, Slaggi try to surround prey during the chase by predicting a shortcut. But if they eventually have to fight; they will bite and strike with their heads and tails. Additionally doing wind breaths to potentially stagger smaller prey like Kelbi, and stun larger prey like Aptonoth. Stronger Slaggi are able to knock large herbivores somewhat with this technique. During the night, Slaggi will retreat to safer areas such as dens and rest. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Superfamily: Dog Wyvern * Family: Slaggi Juveline Great Slaggi. Sometimes Slaggi stay in this stage however. It is speculated that this may be the cause of the lack of specific food, but it can also be something related to genes. Habitat Range Slaggi are found in forested areas and jungles. Such as the Great Forest, Jurassic Frontier and Verdant Hills. Ecological Niche Slaggi are low on the food chain, but despite that, they are able to repel certain stronger monsters such as Yian Kut-Ku, Congalala, Velocidrome, Bulldrome and even Khezu. Slaggi can still fall prey to some of the monsters they can scare away and other much stronger monsters such as Rathalos and Rathian, Lagiacrus, Yian Garuga and Tetsucabra. Biological Adaptations Slaggi are quick and nimble yet a bit more sluggish and clumsy than Jaggi and Baggi. But faster than Jaggia and Wroggi. They have powerful legs used mainly for traveling. They can even preform leaps and are able to stop quickly thanks to their claws on their feet. They are also capable of moving quietly for stealthy movement in the woodlands and bushes. The reason they are sluggish is because of their somewhat weighty weaponry. Their heads weighed down a bit by the tougher and denser scales around the head, spikes and horn. And their spiked tail add in. However, they are quite effective weapons. But their more special weapon are their breath that is nicknamed as "Wind Breath". Slaggi are able to inhale tons of air to exhale it with tons of force similar to how Tigrex are able to take in lots of air for their roars. This air has somewhat limited range, but it is quite strong. Enough to be able to stagger certain monsters even. However, Slaggi may be flung back a bit due to the force of the blast as a side effect. Moves Slaggi have a few attacks, but while they aren't strong, you should still take note of it's attacks. * Bite - Just like with Jaggi and Baggi. * Tail Whip - Just like with Jaggi and Baggi. * Tail Slam - Just like with Maccao. * Headbutt - A forward lunging headbutt that knocks the target down and deals minor damage. * Wind Breath - The Slaggi inhales in air and then fires a blast of air at a target. Deals more than minor Wind damage and inflicts Windblight. Minor animations that do not affect fighting them include: * Barking - Just like with Jaggi and Baggi. Slaggi though sound more similar to a "coughing bark". * Taunt - Raises it's head and wiggles it's tail. It will then do a gargling cry and then sneeze when it's done. * Intimidation - The Slaggi will grind it's horn and tail against the ground, and then it will raise both up and do a cry. * Jump Back - Just like with Jaggi and Baggi. * Jump Forward - Just like with Jaggi and Baggi. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Slaggi has no breakable parts. Part Effectiveness * The body deflects red sharpness attacks. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Slaggi usually travel in packs of around 3 to 6 members. Sometimes more. They will also follow the Great Slaggi around when the monster isn't in a battle, or is leaving the area. When a large monster enters the area, they will gather up in an area and stay there doing roars and whatnot. If anything gets close, they will attack. Turf Wars As a small monster, Slaggi has no turf wars. But it can participate in turf wars Great Slaggi is in. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment This will show all the equipment that requires Slaggi materials and no Great Slaggi materials. For the gear that uses Great Slaggi materials including armor, check it's page. Blademaster Weapons Gunner Weapons Bold ammo are rapid fire-able ammo Trivia * Slaggi, along with Great Slaggi is FireBall13's first ever MH fanmade monster he has made. Slaggi being first made in Oct. 04, 2015. While Great Slaggi was first truly created Jan. 01, 2016. Notes * Slaggi will attack other large monsters except Great Slaggi. Regardless if the monster is toppled, paralyzed or asleep. * Slaggi will start leaping around and attacking more often whenever a Great Slaggi is fighting. They gain a new jumping lunging headbutt attack when in this state. The attack is able to knock down hunters. * Slaggi can be scared away with a Torch, Flash Bomb/Pod or Sonic Bomb/Pod/loud roaring. This does not work when fighting with a Great Slaggi. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:FireBall13